Ratso Catso Turns Sarah West Into a Baby and Gets Grounded
Summary Cast Ratso Catso Sarah West Azura Kecleon Mike Julie Iris (Megaman X4) Transcript (September 17, 2017) see Ratso Catso in his bedroom sitting on his bed Ratso Catso: Man! I hate Sarah West so much because she keeps on punishing me every day for no reason alongside YankieDude5000. I am going to turn her into a baby because of what she did! Catso runs away from his room to: Sarah West's house in the living room see Sarah West sitting on the couch. Ratso Catso runs in Sarah West: Uh oh! It's Ratso Catso. Ratso Catso: That's right Sarah West. I am now going to turn you into a baby! Sarah West: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please don't turn me into a baby! Ratso Catso: It doesn't matter! We'll see how you like it. West shrinks down into a baby Sarah West: (speaking in Shy Girl voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Please turn me back into a grown up. Ratso Catso: No! You will stay as a baby forever! This means wearing nappies, preschool, baby shows, baby food, baby toys, sleeping in a crib, baby clothes, baby books, baby music, baby bottles of milk, strollers, rattles, pacifiers, and everything for babies and toddlers. at Azura's castle Azura: I am going to watch Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. lies down on her bed, puts her feet up exposing her soles with her toenails painted a light blue color, crosses her legs at the ankles, wiggles her toes, and switches on the TV TV displays the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers intro phone rings, Azura picks up the phone Azura: Hello. Sarah West: (on the phone) Hi, this is Sarah West. Ratso Catso has turned me into a baby. Can you grow me back to normal size? Azura: Sure! I'll bring my pet chameleon too. Sarah West: (on the phone) Thanks. Goodbye. hangs up Azura: Kecleon. Come here. Kecleon: Hi Azura. What do you want? Azura: Ratso Catso has turned Sarah West into a baby. Can you please eat him? Kecleon: Oh my God! Ratso Catso is gonna get it, so I will eat him. Azura: Thanks. Now let's go to Sarah West's house! switches off the TV and gets up from her bed. Azura and Kecleon walk away walks in and saw Azura missing Iris: Hmm, Azura is supposed to be here but too bad she is gone. So I guess I'll watch Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in her room then. then switches on the TV again and watches Mighty Morphin Power Rangers while Azura is away Azura and Kecleon got to Sarah West's house tongue sticks out Ratso Catso: (screaming in Buzz Lightyear's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! walks in Azura: You can't stop me because I will turn you back into a grown up by singing my song! clears her throat Azura: (In Her game voice) You are the oceans gray waves. Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever changed. Flowing like time the path is yours to climb. West grows back into a grown up Sarah West: (in Karen voice) Thank you for turning me back into a grown up Azura! Azura: You're welcome! appears. Ratso Catso comes out of Kecleon's bottom. He is covered in poo Sarah West: Ha! (X10) Ratso Catso is covered in feces! Azura: Now it's time for me to call your parents! picks up the phone Mike: Hello! Mike here! How can I help you! Azura: Mike and Julie. Your son has turned Sarah West into a baby. I need you to come here and ground your son. Julie: Oh my God! He is in big trouble. Thanks for telling us Azura. We're on our way to pick him up. Azura: Thanks. Bye! hangs up Mike and Julie got to Sarah West's house Mike: Ratso Catso, why are you covered in feces? Ratso Catso: Because Kecleon ate me. Julie: How dare you get eaten by Kecleon and turn Sarah West into a baby! You know you are not allowed to turn people into babies! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan on June 18, 2018. Mike: Let's go home now! Ratso Catso and his parents got home Mike: Now go to your room and think about what you have done to Sarah West. Ratso Catso: (running away and crying in Finn's deep voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooo! to: Iris (Megaman X4) with Sarah West and Azura with Kecleon at Sarah West's house Sarah West: Man! I hate Ratso Catso! He is such a naughty cat! Iris: I know Sarah West. Ratso Catso is grounded, so he won't come back ever again. Azura: Hey, now that Ratso Catso is gone, how about we go and get some kakigōries? Iris: Good idea Azura! Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West